The present invention relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides casing deformation and control for inclusion propagation in earth formations.
It is known in the art to install a special injection casing in a relatively shallow wellbore to form fractures extending from the wellbore in preselected azimuthal directions into a relatively unconsolidated or poorly cemented earth formation. The casing may be dilated and a fluid may be pumped into the injection casing to part the surrounding formation.
Unfortunately, these prior methods have required use of the special injection casings, and so are not applicable for use in existing wells having substantial depth. Furthermore, if the casing is dilated, it would be desirable to improve on methods of retaining the dilation of the casing, so that stress imparted to the formation remains while inclusions are formed in the formation.
Therefore, it may be seen that improvements are needed in the art. It is among the objects of the present disclosure to provide such improvements.